Regrets
by Melody 16
Summary: Pain and suffering is all he has to look to. His actions and consequences just may have cost him and now he knows not what to do.
1. Regrets

Disclaimer- I will only say this once so pay attention. I do not own Stargate SG-1 or the characters I'm only borrowing them but the plot is mine.  
  
I know this chapter is kind of short but don't worry it's just kind of an introduction the next chapter will be longer. If you enjoy this story I have another one called Amazing Grace that you'll enjoy. So please read, review, and enjoy the story.  
  
How had he gotten into this whole mess? He should have looked behind them. Now Sam had to pay the price. He watched as Sam laid on the bed unconscious. Her skin pale and little beads of sweat gently rolling down her face. Her hair was pushed back. She looked so calm like nothing had happened but something had. He wished he could just turn back time but he couldn't. He had to face the fact. He had dragged her into this whole mess and now they both had to deal with the consequences. He had to get some fresh air. He decided to go outside and walk up to his favorite spot. Whatever he did he just couldn't get the sound of her screaming out of his mind. She had been in so much pain and he knew that there was nothing he could do that would help her, nothing at all... 


	2. Mistakes

Sam had been working all day long. She hadn't had a single break and yelled at anyone who stepped into her office. She was stressed. She had come no closer to finding to the answer than she had to the comfort of her warm bed the night before. Midnight, MIDNIGHT! Why midnight they could have just waited until morning, but no they had to call her in the middle of the night when she was just getting ready to go to bed. She desperately wanted to go home. Something she didn't do to often. She desperately wanted to take a nice warm bath eat some pizza and jell-o and then curl up in bed and dream nice happy dreams. She was so frustrated that she swore the next person that interrupted her she would strangle. Just then she heard somebody walk into her office.  
  
"What?" she asked rather harshly.  
  
"I just wanted to know if you were hungry?" replied a familiar voice.  
  
Okay maybe she would strangle the next person. She turned around and faced Colonel O'Neil.  
  
"Starving. Why?" she answered in a more friendly voice.  
  
"I was thinking about ordering dinner tonight. I thought that maybe you were tired and needed a break so I thought dinner would be nice." Jack replied sitting down next to the machine that Sam had been playing with all day and started playing around with it.  
  
"That sounds nice. What time?" Sam replied really wanting an excuse to go home and change into some comfortable clothes.  
  
"How about 4. Will pizza be okay?" Jack asked knowing that Sam wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.  
  
"4 will be fine and pizza is just fine also." Sam replied glad she could leave soon.  
  
"Okay I'll go home and order the pizza and I'll see you around 4." Jack replied.  
  
He got up and left the room and Sam watched him disappear around the corner before she got back to work.  
  
She left work at 2:30 and was home by 3. She took a nice relaxing bath and put on some comfortable clothes and was standing in front of his house by 4.  
  
It wasn't fancy and didn't take to much work. It just meant picking up the phone, hitting the speed dial and ordering pizza. It was simple little thing but it turned into more than he thought it would.  
  
The next morning he awoke to find a warm body snuggled up next to him. He didn't really pay attention to that until he noticed that he wasn't wearing anything but his boxers. Then he looked over and saw Sam next to him. That freaked him out enough. He quickly jumped out of bed and darted into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Making sure the door was locked he decided to take a shower. Maybe it would clear his mind up and maybe she would be gone by the time he had finished.  
  
She wasn't. As he stepped out of the bathroom in his bathrobe he noticed her still lying in bed. He was thinking about leaving her but then decided against that. He went over to her and gently shook her awake.  
  
"Carter get up." He stated loudly.  
  
"Huh? What?" She replied sitting up and letting the blanket fall off of her.  
  
Jack quickly turned around. "Carter get some clothes on." Jack said and left the room to go make coffee.  
  
Five minutes later Sam came out of his room. "Look I'm going to go home and take a quick shower and change." She said before he could say anything.  
  
"Look I'll see you at work and don't mention this." He replied before she left.  
  
"Mention what?" Sam asked still not sure why she was at his place and why she had been lying in his bed without her shirt or pants on.  
  
"Never mind Carter just go." Jack replied thinking that she was just playing along. "Never mind." 


	3. Trouble

For some reason Sam had this distinct feeling like Colonel O'Neil had been avoiding her all day long. In fact that was true. After last night the last thing Jack wanted to do was to talk with Sam. Every time he saw her he turned around and walked away hoping that she wouldn't see him. The memories of last night were all too fresh in his mind. Just when he thought he was safe in his office she walked in.  
  
"Sir I need you to sign off on this report." Sam said nonchalantly.  
  
He quickly reached over and signed it.  
  
"You're not going to read it?" Sam questioned knowing that he never did.  
  
"Nope." He replied continuing on with his report.  
  
"Okay I guess I'll leave then." Sam said feeling very uncomfortable.  
  
She had in fact realized what had happened the night before that was after she got over the headache from the hangover she had gotten. It had been her fault. She had started it and now she felt guilty about it. She so dearly wanted to talk to him but somehow she felt he just didn't want to talk to her or be near her for that fact.  
  
The phone rang for the umpteenth time that night. Finally tired of listening to it Jack picked it up knowing that it was Sam.  
  
"Carter are you aware that it's one in the morning." Jack replied really annoyed.  
  
"Yes sir but I just had to talk to you." She replied.  
  
"Does it have anything to do with the Goa'uld?"  
  
"No sir, but..."  
  
"Then it can wait until morning."  
  
He quickly hung up the phone and took it off the hook so she couldn't call again but Sam didn't. Instead somebody else called but unfortunately his phone was off the line so nobody could reach him. In fact his pager even went off a couple times but he was too tired to notice. Only when someone started pounding on his door did he wake up. He slowly got out of bed and threw on some pants. He quickly glanced at the clock on his way to the door. It was only 3 a.m. Must be Carter again he thought.  
  
"What do you want?" Jack said as he opened the door.  
  
"Colonel nice to see you too." Hammond replied a little surprised at Jacks rudeness.  
  
"O sorry sir I thought you were somebody else. Please come in." Jack replied hoping he wasn't in too much trouble.  
  
"That's okay Colonel. Look I have been trying to get a hold of you for the last two hours. Would you please explain why your phone has been busy and why you haven't paid any attention to your pager."  
  
"Well um sir you see Sam keeps calling me about little things and every thing and it well got so annoying and I wanted to get some sleep that around one in the morning I just finally took my phone off the hook. I guess I was so tired I didn't hear my pager go off." Jack replied hoping his answer was good enough.  
  
"How much sleep exactly have you gotten?"  
  
"About 2 hours sir."  
  
"I see well I wish this could wait until morning but I'm going to need you to get dressed and come to the base with me and you might want to grab a cup of coffee too. I'll drive you and I'm sure you get a ride home from someone else later."  
  
"Yes sir just give me a minute."  
  
Jack quickly ran into the house and made some coffee and rinsed his face with some cold water. After he had a decent pair of clothes on and brushed his hair he was in the General's car ready to go.  
  
"So what exactly is going on?" Jack asked.  
  
"We don't really know. All I can tell you is that there was some kind of explosion and then half of the people on base go missing. We also think that some off the other SG teams have gone missing. So far we have no idea were they are and how this happened." General Hammond replied quietly.  
  
"Do you know how many?"  
  
"At last count it was at least 113 but there are probably more. We'll have to wait and see until we get back to the base." The rest of the ride there they were quiet not saying a word. The only sounds that could be heard was the steady rush of the car speeding along the highway and the sound of Jack sipping his now cold coffee.  
  
When they reached the base they both quickly got out and went inside. Jack followed Hammond into the control room were he talked to one of the airmen.  
  
"Did you finish?" Hammond questioned.  
  
"Yes sir we did."  
  
"How many are missing and how many do we have to work with?"  
  
"Well we counted 156 missing and so that leaves us with 89 people left."  
  
"Okay can you get all the team leaders, scientists, archeologists, Dr. Fraiser and anyone else you can think of and have them meet me for a briefing as soon as possible."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
The airmen left leaving Jack and the General alone. Hammond finally decided that it would be best to show Jack were the explosion had come from and walked out with Jack following him.  
  
"The blast came from Major Carter's office we believe. There was so much damage we had a hard time trying to figure it out but we believe it was from that machine she had been working on for the last two days." Hammond said as he walked through the corridors to Sam's office were the blast had originally started.  
  
Everything in the area was charred. Nothing was recognizable. It was all black and all that remained was ash. Just as he started to look around an airman appeared.  
  
"General Hammond were missing all of the team leaders with the exception of Colonel O'Neil sir." The airman stated.  
  
"Find me the next in command then and I expect you have something else to say too." Hammond stated dryly.  
  
"Yes sir I do. I have a list of all the people that are missing. The ones highlighted in pink are team leaders the ones in green are archeologists, yellow are medical staff, and blue are science staff. They are in order of rank."  
  
"Okay I see our problem. Use your judgment and pick the best person."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
The airman left leaving Jack and Hammond alone once again to explore the wreckage.  
  
"I think you ought to see this." General Hammond said as he handed Jack the list of missing people.  
  
He quickly scanned the list and noted the people missing but stopped when he got to the scientists. His stomach jumped right into his throat. He couldn't believe what he was reading. He didn't care that Teal'c was missing or that Dr. Fraiser was gone but this was too much. He didn't know what to think. He stood there in silence reading the list over and over again. Maybe there was some sort of misprint but he knew it wasn't that he just had to face the fact. Sam was missing. 


	4. Traps

Hey people I'm so sorry I haven't updated recently but my computer started acting up and well my mom took it in without telling me and when we got it back well lets just say they fixed one problem but created another one. I wasn't able to get on to the Internet so we called the place that had created the problem and told them what was going on. You know the funny thing. They didn't know how to fix the problem that they had created. So we had to take it in to someplace else and they managed to fix it. So sorry for the inconvenience while I was without a computer for two weeks and was unable to do a single thing. I am back now and here is the next chapter. Yay!  
  
Jack stood there shocked not knowing what to say or do. He suddenly regretted not picking up the phone or talking to Sam. He missed her so badly. Why did he have to ignore her? He was now mentally kicking himself. The only thing he wanted right now is to have her standing here right next to him and her office to be intact and none of this to have happened. But it had and there was nothing more he could do about it he just had to face the facts she was gone.  
  
"Colonel? Colonel O'Neil? Can you hear me?" Hammond was saying but Jack didn't hear him. "Ugh what I have to put up with." He muttered to himself. He grabbed the piece of paper Jack was holding and led him down the hall to the infirmary and handed him over to one of the three remaining nurses. He told the nurse that he had been looking at the missing list and had probably gone into shock probably because of the fact that Sam was missing. As he started to turn around to walk out Daniel ran into the room.  
  
"Sir what's going on and what happened to Jack?" Daniel asked seeing Jack just sitting there and staring at nothing in particular.  
  
"There was a blast in Sam's office destroyed everything that was within 30 feet of her office. Around the same time most of our staff disappeared. We don't know what caused it and what happened. As for him well he read the list of those who are missing." Hammond replied handing Daniel the list.  
  
"Oh and I am assuming that it has to do with Sam." Daniel said after he finished reading it.  
  
"Yes I believe you assume correctly." He replied. "Look we better get to the briefing so we can figure out what happened."  
  
During the briefing they didn't figure out much except the whole thing probably had to do something with the thing that Sam was working on. That was all they could figure out. They still didn't know how so many people could have disappeared.  
  
Daniel was trying to figure that out. Sam had emailed him a picture of some of the writing she had found on it. So far he had no idea what it was supposed to mean. All he knew is that it blew up and caused a lot of damage and a lot of people are missing. He didn't see a single connection between them. The fact that they never figured out what in the world that machine was for and did still bothered him. It didn't make any sense. So now he had to try and figure out what it did what all this writing is for.  
  
Three hours later Jack finally recovered from his shock and was allowed to leave. He decided to go and visit Daniel to see how he was doing.  
  
"Hey Daniel how is it going?" he asked as he walked in.  
  
Daniel threw the book he had on the floor and turned around to face Jack.  
  
"Not good. As far as I can tell this is Goa'uld writing but it makes no sense. It just seems to be a bunch of letters. I mean it just seems as if it's a trap of some sort or well I don't know." Daniel finally gave up on trying to speak.  
  
"A trap? Like how?" Jack asked.  
  
"Well you know it was found on a planet that is known to be inhabited by the Goa'uld and that explains the writing but the fact that SG-3 didn't encounter any Goa'uld makes it strange. There wasn't any sign of any one all they found was this thing. You know when you go on to enemy territory you usually expect to be fired at but there was no weapons fire or anything. It just makes it seem like it was a trap waiting to happen. Like we were meant to go to this planet find this thing and take it back and without a single incident. Doesn't that just seem the littlest bit weird to you?" Daniel asked as he finally got to his point.  
  
"You know that actually makes sense. Have you tried rearranging the letters? Then again it could have just been pointless letters thrown together to make it seem like it meant something." Jack suggested.  
  
"That's a good idea. Hey do you have some time?" Daniel asked  
  
"Ya why?"  
  
"Well I have the translation written down in English I could make a copy and we could both sit here and play around with the letters and see if they make any sense." Daniel suggested.  
  
"I guess since it might have something to do with what's going on around here." Jack sat down next to Daniel and grabbed a scratch piece of paper and started playing around.  
  
An hour later Jack and Daniel had finally given up. They had tried every possible sequence they could think of and they had had no results. This was so frustrating. Knowing that there were people probably being held captive on some planet and them not being able to figure out what one little thing meant. Having no success they finally decided to take a break and go eat something. As they were walking down the hallway Daniel noticed something just around the corner. As they walked towards it it floated out in front of them.  
  
"Daniel isn't that the thing that was in Sam's office?" Jack asked as it slowly came closer to them.  
  
"I believe it is." Daniel replied as he backed up towards the nearest phone.  
  
They both quickly turned around and ran towards the phone but it was to late. It had gotten close enough to zap them into thin air. 


	5. Escape

Sam didn't know how long she had been sitting there. The only thing she did know is that she had an aching headache and that her hands and feet were tied together and she was tied to a pole or at least something round. The room she was in was pitch black and she assumed she was alone since she didn't hear any voices. All of her muscles were tight and sore from sitting on the hard, cold floor for so long. She was uncomfortable and restless. Her mind kept wondering about how this had happened. She swore she had heard something but she didn't see anything. Then she heard voices but still pitch black. What was going on? She opened her mouth and tried to scream but nothing came out. She was helpless. She wouldn't believe this though. Jack would help her he would come and rescue her. She just had to stay calm and not panic, but she was. She was scared and wanted free, wanted Jack, wanted to feel his arms rap around her and hug her tightly, wanted to be with him. She was panicking. Struggling against the ropes. Freedom that's what she wanted freedom. A sharp pain filled her arm and then she was calm. Her mind cleared and she relaxed.  
  
Jack sat there watching Sam. How stupid had he been? Of course that thing had had to do something with her disappearance. How had he let this happen? He watched as she struggled helpless. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and hold her calm her down but that wouldn't happen. He was tied to a pole his hands and feet were tied together. He couldn't move an inch. As he sat there and became increasingly uncomfortable he looked around. He realized they weren't the only ones there. He saw Daniel who was looking at Janet and Teal'c who was unconscious just like Sam and Janet only he seemed calmer. He looked back at Sam and watched her. She flinched and then relaxed like she had feinted. Then he felt a prodding in his neck and a sharp pain and then darkness.  
  
Daniel had been staring at Janet. She looked so calm yet she was struggling to get free. It was like she was having a bad dream. He so badly wanted to be with her but knew he couldn't. His hands and feet were bound together and he was tied to a pole. Suddenly a sharp and loud scream rang out in the room. Daniel looked around in time to see Jack fall unconscious. Then he noticed Sam sitting in the corner and Teal'c off to his right. He looked back at Janet who had now relaxed and seemed to be sleeping. Then he heard a voice. A familiar one.  
  
"Daniel Jackson are you awake?" questioned Teal'c from his spot.  
  
"Yeah I am." He replied as he looked over at Teal'c  
  
"We seem to be stuck. As are the others."  
  
"Yeah I realized that." Daniel said a little annoyed.  
  
"What happened Dr. Jackson?" questioned Teal'c  
  
"Well you saw that thing that Sam had in her office and was working on well it sort of zapped us and well we ended up here. Teal'c are you able to get free of your ropes?"  
  
"Indeed it seems I can. Why?"  
  
"Well I was thinking you could come on over here and help me get out of mine. So that way we could get everyone else free and possibly get out of here." Daniel said really annoyed now.  
  
"It seems that would be a wise choice of action." Teal'c replied.  
  
He quickly managed to get out of his ropes and went over to Daniel and quickly worked on untying the ropes. He was finally able to get them undone. He quickly set to work on Colonel O'Neil while Daniel worked on Janet. Then Teal'c went over to Sam but was unable to get her free.  
  
"Major Carter seems to be tied by something different than everyone else. I am unable to get her free." Teal'c replied after a few minutes of trying to untie them.  
  
"Okay lets just take Jack and Janet and get out of here we can come back for her later when we have more help." Daniel replied making a quick decision. "You grab Jack and I have Janet and lets get out of here."  
  
Teal'c and Daniel quickly and quietly made their way through the endless hallways always ducking behind things to avoid being seen and on high alert for any one. Finally they entered an empty room. It was dim with little light but with what light there was Daniel could make out a Stargate. It was all dusty and covered in cobwebs and it looked as if it hadn't been used for a while. With some searching they managed to find a dialing device of some sort. It didn't look like the kind that they were used to but it had the same letters and figures on it.  
  
"Well here goes nothing." Daniel said as he started pushing in the code to Earth.  
  
The Stargate came to life and started dialing out the code and the wormhole appeared. Daniel went back over to Janet and carefully picked her up and walked through the gate with Teal'c knowing that they would soon be back to rescue Sam and the others at least he hoped so.  
  
I left you with a little mystery there. I hope to have the next chapter posted soon and I should post a new one every couple of days or so if not every day. I have a lot of time on my hands this summer so I'll be updating my stories and making changes and all that stuff. Let me know if you have any ideas because I'm welcome to them. Thanks for reading this and hopefully you will review. 


	6. Plans

Thanks to those who reviewed. Beks I just want to say don't worry about it I wouldn't have it any other way. Okay now on to the next chapter.  
  
Daniel and Teal'c walked through the gate to find a nice welcoming party on the other side. Nobody.  
  
"Well this is nice isn't it Teal'c?" Daniel questioned.  
  
"Indeed it is." He replied.  
  
"So how many people do you think are actually left on the base?"  
  
"Not many. Shall we make our way to the infirmary?"  
  
"Yeah I think that would be a good idea. Keep your eye out for anyone and that thing."  
  
"Indeed Daniel Jackson I will."  
  
They slowly made their way through the empty halls and elevators until they had gotten to the infirmary. They decided it would be best if they went and got some weapons just in case that thing appeared. Once they had gotten them they decided to go back to the infirmary. As they were walking they heard something behind them but when they turned around nothing was there.  
  
"What do you think it was Teal'c?" Daniel asked quietly.  
  
"It seems we are being followed by that thing. Maybe it saw our weapons and hid. Therefore it probably has no shields to protect itself." Teal'c replied more loudly.  
  
"Sir I hear someone." Somebody said off in the distance.  
  
"Find them." Someone else replied.  
  
"Teal'c keep your eye on that thing and shoot it if you can." Daniel replied as he turned around and headed towards the voices.  
  
"Hello is somebody there?" Daniel questioned to the voices.  
  
"Yes, keep talking. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, were fine. Our friends aren't."  
  
"Where are they at?"  
  
"We left them in the infirmary."  
  
"You left them!" The guy said as he rounded the corner to face Daniel and Teal'c who still had his back to them.  
  
"Well we had to get weapons. We didn't want to be zapped by that thing that's floating around here again." Daniel replied in defense. Then he heard something and looked up. "Teal'c we have company."  
  
Teal'c quickly turned around and fired on the thing as the other one moved in towards them and one of the other guys fired at that one. They both fell to the floor lifelessly.  
  
"What are those things?" one of the guys asked.  
  
"Well they're some sort of Goa'uld technology it zaps you and you end up in some Goa'uld complex. If there are two there's no telling how many are around now. Keep you eyes open. We should probably get back to the infirmary." Daniel replied looking around cautiously.  
  
"Okay and you can explain what happened here."  
  
"Well SG-3 went on a mission to a known Goa'uld planet just to search the area. Well they found this artifact and brought it back. I was sent an email with the writing that was on it. Now they had just put random letters on it. We didn't know what it did. Well yesterday there was an explosion in Major Carters office. That's were it was being kept and we figured it had blown up. When that happened a good portion of those worked here disappeared. Turns out the thing was roaming around and zapping people. I guess it got everybody." Daniel explained as they walked towards the infirmary.  
  
"So that's why nobody's around here and the reason why were here. But how did you guys get here."  
  
"Daniel Jackson and I were unaffected by the stuff they were using on the others. We were able to escape and bring two of our friends with us. Major Carter was tied with something different and I was unable to get her free. We took Colonel O'Neill and Dr. Fraiser and went looking for a way out. We found a gate and managed to get back here." Teal'c explained.  
  
"Yeah and we left them in the infirmary. They were unconscious." Daniel added as they walked around the corner to face another one of those things.  
  
Teal'c quickly took it down and kept walking. When they got to the infirmary Jack was sitting up and Janet was just waking up.  
  
"Hey do any of you have any aspirin I have a pounding headache." Jack asked as they walked in.  
  
Daniel ignored him and walked over to Janet.  
  
"Hey how are you feeling?" He asked.  
  
"Sore and I have a major headache." She replied.  
  
She tries to sit up and he helps her. Slowly she looks around and realizes were they were.  
  
"How'd we get here?" She questions  
  
"Teal'c and I managed to get you and Jack free and we found a gate and..." Daniel was unable to continue.  
  
They both turned their heads and watched as thousands of those things poured into the room and everybody started firing at them. Daniel grabbed Janet and got her down on the floor and then he grabbed his weapon and started shooting at them. Jack got down on the floor next to him.  
  
"You know you have bad aim." Jack said as he watched him continuously hit the walls and not the things.  
  
"Here." Daniel forced the weapon into Jacks hands and took cover with Janet.  
  
Three hours later and 3 men short it seemed that they had managed to destroy all of the things. The infirmary was now covered in dust and soot and little brown pieces. Daniel and Janet were still crouched down on the floor hugging each other. Jack and the others were talking with each other deciding on what they should do. Finally it seemed they had made a decision and they broke apart. Teal'c and Jack walked over to them.  
  
"Okay kids here's the plan." Jack stated. "Were going back to go get more weapons and then were going to pair off into two's and we'll each take a level and were going to search to make sure we've killed every single one of those things. Once that's done we'll decide on the next course of action. Daniel your going with me and your with Teal'c." He said pointing at Janet. "Okay lets get a move on it."  
  
They all formed a little group and made their way to the armory. They stocked up on weapons and moved out in their groups. Each group took a separate level and they were all equipped with walkie-talkies.  
  
Daniel and Jack only ran into a few of the things and were done in no time and quickly returned back to the infirmary were everybody else was at. When Teal'c finally arrived Janet was not with him.  
  
"Where's Dr. Fraiser?" Daniel questioned.  
  
"I am afraid she got hit by one of the things." Teal'c replied.  
  
"Well that's just peachy." Jack replied. "Well let's go ahead and get a plan figured out and then proceed in rescuing everybody and getting them back here."  
  
It didn't take them long to figure out what to do. Since Teal'c knew where everybody was being kept and knew the gate code that made things event easier. They decided to spit up into groups of three this time and work their way through the rooms. Daniel would stay at the gate with Lieutenant Phillips. He would dial the gate every time a team came in with somebody. They were to shoot anyone they had to and were to stay low and not be seen by the Goa'uld. Jack thought it was a pretty good plan but he had a feeling like something was wrong and he had forgotten something. It was a little thing but somehow it seemed like it was important and he couldn't think of what it was.  
  
Okay it's a little longer and it was brought up in one of the reviews that O'Neill is spelled with two l's not one. So sorry about that it was my mistake and I will try to prevent it from happening again. I will try and post the next chapter as soon as I can but I cant guaranty when that will be so just hang on there and try and be patient. Please review too. I know the chapter is a little sketchy and forced and mainly what I'm trying to say is it sucks but I've tried all I can to fix it and you know I just can't do anything to make it less sucky. If you get what I'm saying. 


	7. Rules and Regulations

I realized after reading one of my reviews that the story was kind of sketchy with Sam and Jack and the next chapter so I added some stuff to the bottom so please feel free to glance at it and read it to make things clearer.  
  
Well it didn't take him long to figure out what it was.  
  
Jack led Lt. Jacobs and Major Simmons through the halls over to their first room. He checked to make sure no one was around then led them into the room. There were seven people in the room. All of them were part of the science staff. He quickly got down behind one of them and started trying to untie the rope. That's when he realized it would be quicker to just cut the rope but unfortunately he didn't have his pocketknife with him. He would have to grab it when they got back to the base. He slowly managed to untie the rope and grab his person. When they were all set they walked out of the room and made their way back to the gate keeping an eye on things.  
  
They made it back and headed to the infirmary and dropped of the first of many to come in. Janet was already back and was just getting up and starting to look at some of the people. She directed Jack and the other two to set the men they had on the beds. She looked over those that were awake and told them to go to their quarters and get some rest so that she could have more room for beds. Slowly some of her nurses showed up and helped her out. After a long day they had everyone accounted for. She checked them over and sent them on their way. She was just sitting down at her desk when Sam and Jack walked in with Cassie following them.  
  
"You know you should really go home and get some rest doc." Jack said.  
  
"Yeah I know its just that there are still patients here and I don't want leave them." She replied.  
  
"I'm sure the nurses can take care of them." Sam replied.  
  
"Yeah but I still feel like I just need to be here."  
  
"Mommy please. They can take care of it. Please just come home. I'll make dinner." Cassie begged sitting in front of her with the puppy dog look on her face.  
  
"Are you going to cook for all of us because I'm starved?" Jack asked.  
  
"I'm sure I can do that." Cassie replied.  
  
"Well I guess. Just let me let the head nurse know and then we can go." Janet finally replied.  
  
"Don't worry about that. Its been taken care of." Sam said.  
  
"They thought you should go home so they called us and told us to get up here." Jack explained quickly.  
  
"Okay lets go then." Janet replied and got up and hugged Cassie and followed them out.  
  
Sam and Jack left Janet's house at a little after 11 leaving Daniel there with her. Cassie had gone over to her friends house after cooking them dinner leaving them all alone.  
  
Janet was curled up on the couch next to Daniel. She had a tissue in her hand and was wiping the tears off of her face. They had just finished watching Beaches and no matter how many times she watched it she still cried.  
  
Even though Daniel had mentioned that he should probably go he hadn't moved. He layed on the couch with Janet next to him and held her until she fell asleep. She had stretched out next to him and her head was resting on his chest. He gently put his arm over her and he too eventually fell into a deep and happy sleep.  
  
Jack started to head towards Sam's house to drop her off when she told him to pull over. So he did.  
  
"We should talk." She replied after a couple minutes of silence.  
  
"Ya I think we should." He replied while trying not to look her in the eyes. "So? What are we going to talk about?"  
  
"Well maybe about what happened." She replied hesitantly.  
  
"Carter what happened happened there's nothing to it. Now lets just forget about it."  
  
"Okay but what about where were going?"  
  
"Carter you know we can't go anywhere with these stupid rules and regulations."  
  
"Ya but what if some of them were to just say disappear?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"General Hammond spoke to the president and the president change some of the regulations. Or he actually took some out."  
  
"Wait he took out the fraternization regulations?"  
  
Sam nodded.  
  
"But how do you know all of this?"  
  
"Well you see I was going to talk to General Hammond and he was on the phone and I happened to overhear it while I was waiting to talk to him."  
  
"So more or less you were eavesdropping."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But how come nobody else knew about this?"  
  
"Well he told me to keep it quiet. He didn't want the whole base to find out and then everyone gets into a relationship with each other and all that stuff. He just doesn't want the base to fall apart."  
  
"Okay I see his point, but where does that leave us?"  
  
"Well were okay with going out with each other and having a relationship as long as its okay with the General, which it is, but we just have to keep our personal lives separate from our working lives. If you get what I mean."  
  
"Yeah loud and clear. How do you know that it's okay with..."  
  
"He kind of stated it when he was explaining the new rules to me."  
  
"Sweet. So what now."  
  
"Well I guess we go home and just see where this goes."  
  
After a couple minutes of silence Jack finally spoke. "You know the drive to your house is pretty far and I am pretty tired." He looked out the window at her house and faked a yawn. "You can go ahead and stay at my place for tonight." He looked at her hopefully.  
  
"Yeah your right and I do have my stuff with me so I think I can manage one night at your place."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
And with that Jack started up the car and turned around in her driveway and drove to his place.  
  
Let me know what you think. I will not be posting anything for at least a week or two because my mom's getting married and then I have to spend a week at my dad's while she's in Mexico and unfortunately my dad does not have access to the Internet. So you'll just have to wait and deal with the suspense until I get back and post the next chapter and please let me know what you truly thought about this chapter because I must know just in case I decide I need to do something with it. Also let me know if you thought the last two chapters sucked because I do not feel happy about the way they turned out. Oh and please review. 


	8. A Hectic Morning

Okay I am back and I did have a good although slightly boring time at my dad's. Not to mention I also enjoyed the air-conditioned house too. It has been so hot out lately and that was the only thing I was happy about. Well okay here is the next chapter.  
  
Jack woke up the next morning to find Sam snuggled up against him. He knew he should probably get up but he was comfortable and plus he didn't want to wake Sam up. He kept thinking about what a wonderful night that had been. They all had a wonderful dinner watched a sad movie and then Sam came home with him and they fell asleep together. It was a happy evening. They didn't talk about what had happened or about work it was just a good happy eveni... Shoot WORK he was supposed to be there around nine. What time was it? He couldn't see the clock. He rolled over. It was 8:30. He would never make it on time. Just then Sam woke up.  
  
She looked around and then she saw the clock. She quickly jumped out of the bed and grabbed her clothes.  
  
"You get ready and I'll make some coffee and breakfast." Jack replied as he scrambled out of bed.  
  
He quickly headed into the kitchen and got the coffee started. He looked through his kitchen and found some pop tarts. That would have to do. He popped them in the toaster and quickly ran into his bedroom and found his work clothes. They were sitting in the laundry basket. Great he had forgotten to do his laundry. He picked them up and thought about wearing them but then he saw a bloodstain on it and decided he would just have to wear his jeans and t-shirt. He quickly grabbed a clean shirt and threw it on and put on a pair of jeans. Just then Sam stepped out of the bathroom and looked at him.  
  
"I forgot to do my laundry." He said before she said anything. "The coffee should be ready and there are some pop tarts in the toaster."  
  
"Okay. Did you call the base and tell them that were going to be a little late?" Sam questioned knowing the answer.  
  
"No, I thought about it but than decided that you should probably do it since you less likely to get yelled at by Hammond." He replied while he went into the bathroom and brushed his hair and teeth and washed his face.  
  
"Right." Sam replied.  
  
She went into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee and grabbed a pop tart and went over to the phone and dilled the number to the base.  
  
"I'd like to speak to General Hammond please." She told the operator.  
  
"I'm sorry but he's not here at the moment." Replied the person.  
  
"Okay. Thanks anyways." Sam replied.  
  
She quickly hung up the phone and started eating her breakfast. Jack grabbed his food and walked up behind her.  
  
"So what did he say?" Jack asked.  
  
"Actually were in luck. He wasn't there." Sam replied. "We should probably get going."  
  
"Then lets go." He replied and grabbed the keys and headed out the door right after Sam.  
  
Daniel and Janet were in luck. They weren't all too late. In fact Jack and Sam still hadn't gotten there yet. General Hammond wasn't there yet. They headed down to the commissary to grab breakfast since they hadn't eaten yet. It had been such a rush that morning that they hadn't had time to eat. Actually Daniel had looked in the kitchen to find something to eat but he found nothing, literally. All Janet had in her kitchen was some milk, which had gone bad, some moldy bread, and a couple cans of soup. Apparently the only reason Cassie cooked spaghetti last night was because it was the only thing that was left and it hadn't gone bad yet. He had to make a point of taking Janet to the store and getting some food. Or at least getting Janet to go to the store. He knew that she didn't shop all that much. She was way to busy with work and she was always tired when she got home. He'd have to get Cassie to talk her into it. He was too tired to think about that now. He got his cup of coffee and sat down next to Janet and the table and started drink it. Janet was eating a bagel with cream cheese and had a glass of orange juice next to her.  
  
Unlike Daniel she had gotten enough sleep and didn't need coffee to wake herself up. She did get a rude awakening though. Daniel had woken up to use the bathroom and he had seen the clock on the wall and he had yelled right into her ear. Then he apologized because he didn't realize she was there but she was surprised by what he had said. He was such a nice guy and she had never heard him curse before. He was usually so calm but this morning he was running around the house and he actually panicked. It was like he was having a baby and didn't know what to do. Actually it was kind of cute.  
  
Just then he nudge her.  
  
"We should probably get to work." He said.  
  
"Yeah." She replied and got up and threw away her stuff and headed up to the General's office with Daniel.  
  
As they were walking up the stairs Sam and Jack rushed up behind them. Sam quickly ran her hands through her hair but she looked fine. Jack was panting and his face was red. Obviously he needed to get out more. He was also wearing jeans and a shirt. Everybody was staring at him.  
  
"What I forgot to do my laundry." He replied trying to catch your breath.  
  
"You know you're late." General Hammond replied from behind them.  
  
"Not to late sir." Sam replied not bothering to check her watch. "We were here before you, sir."  
  
"Do you remember running past a guy in the parking lot and pushing him down." He asked Sam and Jack.  
  
"Vaguely sir." Sam replied.  
  
"Well that was me." He replied smiling.  
  
"Oops. Sorry sir." Sam said.  
  
"Well let's go ahead and get on with this." General Hammond said changing the subject.  
  
They all walked up the stairs and took a seat.  
  
"I believe you are all late." Teal'c replied.  
  
He had been the only who was on time.  
  
"Sorry Teal'c but I guess we all kind of had a busy morning." Jack replied.  
  
"Yeah and it was very hectic too." Daniel added in.  
  
"Well let's get started." General Hammond said. "Sam why don't you start us off."  
  
Let me know what you think. 


	9. Missing

Three hours later they were all suited up and standing in the gate room waiting to go. They were taking a big risk going to a planet were there was known Goa'uld activity but it was said that they had abandoned it. SG-1 and SG-3 were headed up the ramp when General Hammond stopped them.  
  
"Looks like you guys have company. Make sure and tell Thor I said 'hi'" he told them.  
  
"Thor?" Jack questioned.  
  
"Lets just go." Said one of the members of SG-3.  
  
"Okay lets move out kids." He said then muttered to himself. "Thor?"  
  
"Thor buddy ol' pal. Watcha doin here?" Jack asked as soon as they walked through and saw him and his friends.  
  
"Greetings O'Neill." Thor replied. "We were alerted recently that the Goa'uld had abandoned one of their planets that had an operating Naquadah mine. We were curious about it and wanted to see if it was true."  
  
"Oh so have you found this mine?" Jack questioned.  
  
"No we have not." Thor replied.  
  
"Well do your have any idea where it might be located at?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yes, we were able to see from the ship were it was unfortunately we were unable to beam down to the site to look at it."  
  
"So you have found it?" Jack questioned.  
  
"Yes we have we just can't find it from this location."  
  
"So technically you have found it you just don't know its exact location. Well do you know in which direction it is?" Sam questioned.  
  
"We believe it is east of the gate."  
  
"Thanks Thor. We'd love to stay and chat but we have to get moving." Jack said motioning for them to move out.  
  
Everybody started moving east.  
  
"O'Neil I must warn you to take caution." Thor advised before they disappeared into the forest.  
  
"Okay everybody keep your eyes open." Jack said as they walked through the forest.  
  
"Sir don't you find it just a little strange that Thor was here and the fact he couldn't beam down to the mine?" Sam asked Jack as they were walking.  
  
"Nope." He replied.  
  
"Well what about the fact that they have the machines to deal with and they're worrying themselves with a Goa'uld mine."  
  
"Well maybe their priorities change."  
  
"But I..."  
  
"Look Sam the Asguard are the Asguard. They do what they want so just let them do their thing and leave them alone."  
  
"You know I find it a little odd too." Daniel said. "So does everybody else. And they haven't had as much experience with them as we've had."  
  
"That's just nice Daniel but I say nothings wrong so nothings wrong. Got it!" Jack snapped and left them standing there stunned.  
  
They walked for a little while until they found a clearing and decided to set up camp. They ate dinner in silence then assigned guard duty and then went to bed. Daniel was put on first watch with Teal'c. They were about to have him take second but thought against it because he would be cranky and then Lt. Simmons would have to put up with him and they didn't want that. They agreed that they would each take three hours then wake up the next person and then the two who didn't have watch would make breakfast. Much to her excitement Sam got stuck with Jack. The last watch would wake them up so they could get breakfast started.  
  
The sun was just started to come up when Lt. Jamison walked over to Jack's tent.  
  
"Colonel O'Neil good morning. Time to get up." He said waking Jack up.  
  
"Is it morning already?" Jack replied crankily.  
  
"Afraid so sir. Shall I go and wake up Major Carter?"  
  
"Yeah go ahead."  
  
With that Lt. Jamison walked over to Major Carter's tent.  
  
"Major Carter its time to get up." He said standing outside of the tent not wanting to intrude upon her space. "Major good morning. Ma'am?" There was no response.  
  
He had to go in. Hopefully he wouldn't find anything he would regret seeing. He opened the tent flap and looked in. The first thing that caught his eye was a pair of underwear laying on the ground. There was a bra laying on her sleeping bag with some other stuff. He was shocked. One from seeing things guys were never meant to see and two the fact that her tent was utter kayos. Things were flung all over the place. Finally he snapped out of it and looked around. He didn't see her anywhere. Maybe she was already up and he just hadn't seen her. Then he noticed it on the floor. He walked in and looked at it. It was red. Bright red. It looked a lot like blood. There was a rustle outside and the tent flap opened.  
  
"Carter breakfast isn't going to cook itself." Jack said. "Jamison what are you doing in here and were is Major Carter."  
  
"Sir there's blood in here and I don't know where she is." He replied.  
  
"Let me see." Jack walked in and looked at it. "Well maybe it's not what we think it is. You never know. Maybe she just went to go use the bathroom. If she doesn't show up in ten minutes we can wake everyone else up and form a search party. For right now lets get out of here and get breakfast started."  
  
They got up and turned around then they saw it. Her zat was laying in the corner and there was blood on the tent by the flap.  
  
"Shit, Jamison get everyone up now." Jack said and quickly ran out to grab his zat and wake up Daniel and Teal'c.  
  
It didn't take long for everybody to get dressed and get out with their things.  
  
"Okay look I know Major Carter and she wouldn't go off without her zat. Did anyone notice anything unusual last night?" jack asked.  
  
"Sir our watch seemed to go really fast sir." Replied Simmons.  
  
"Daniel, Teal'c what about you guys?"  
  
"O no nothing Colonel. Everything went fine, nothing wrong at all." Daniel replied.  
  
"Daniel?"  
  
"I fell asleep." He admitted.  
  
"What about you Teal'c?"  
  
"I believe I fell asleep too." He replied.  
  
"Great. So we can expect that Carter possibly disappeared around that time. We won't know for sure until we do a full search of the forest around the area. Okay Daniel your with me, Teal'c take Jamison, Simmons your with Daniel and me, you two can go together. Okay everybody lets split up and meet back here in an hour. Let me know if you find anything out of place. Okay lets head out."  
  
I know it's been a while but I haven't had much inspiration but here you go. Let me know what you think and please review. 


	10. Leads

I recently made some new changes to chapter seven Rules and Regulations. I added some new stuff at the end off the chapter and some of it is important so for those of you who read the previous version please go back and read the updated version. Thanks. O yeah and I tried to do some stuff with chapter five and six but unfortunately I was unable to so no matter how much it sucks I can't do anything to it. Sorry about that. Okay now for the next chapter.  
  
For what seemed like the millionth time that day Sam was forced to sit on the ground and endure another questioning and more pain. She hated it and they knew she hated it but she couldn't do anything about that. The only thing she could do at the moment was suppress her will to cry. How he had gotten into this mess was even more stupid then ever.  
  
Sam had just gotten back from releaving herself and got back into her sleeping bag only there was something else in it with her. She quickly jumped out and fumbled around for her zat only to be struck in the leg by something. She tried to cry out but she couldn't. There was a hand covering her mouth. Finally she found her zat and pointed it to shoot but it was knocked from her hands. She tried to fight whatever it was and get free but was unsuccessful. Finally she found a knife and managed to stab the arm but that did little. Finally she was grabbed and held up with a knife to her throat. She was forced to walk out of her tent and through the forest while nobody knew what was going on. That seemed okay to her but she knew it was worse. She was so tired that night that she had forgotten to get out her zat and she had to dig through her bag just to find it and when she did it was too late.  
  
Finally she came out of her reverie as she was pushed up and put back into her cell where there was no bed, food, water, or anything for that matter. She was stuck there with no hope of escape. Now fate layed in the hands of Colonel O'Neill.  
  
Jack wanted to give up. He didn't know what to do. They had searched everything around them but had found nothing but a small blood trail, which led to nothing, and a few footmarks were Daniel and Teal'c had been. Just as he was about to give up hope Lt. Simmons radioed him.  
  
"Sir we found boot marks." He said.  
  
"Does it make a trail?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yes it does."  
  
"Okay where are you?"  
  
"You know the forest area behind Major Carter's tent?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well if were right the trail should start somewhere over there."  
  
"Okay I want you to stay where you are and we'll meet you there."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Okay everybody got that." Jack asked all of them.  
  
"Yes sir." Replied several voices.  
  
"Okay then make your way there as fast as you can and make sure you keep your eyes open."  
  
With that Jack headed off in that direction in hope of finding Sam.  
  
Let me know what you think. 


	11. Hope

Okay I typed this up thinking chapter ten had been deleted but I found it (and now I'm whacking myself on the head for not looking closer). So I am just going to say that this is part of Sam's flashback and this is what is going on in her adventure from the campsite to where she is in the beginning of the last chapter. Okay so here we go.

Sam struggled with her emotions and her body as she was once again forced to walk on. It had been what had seemed like days since she had been taken from her tent. She had been forced to walk for miles on end without a single break. Her ankle had started to swell with the pain from when she had sprained it. Her arm was covered in dry blood from the blow she had taken to her shoulder. Once again she was forced to swallow and force away the thought of food. Her stomach constantly growled in anger at her for not eating. Sam was soon jerked out of her thoughts as her face once again had a meeting with the ground. She cursed at the fact that there were so many rocks around here and also that her hands were tied behind her back. Once again she felt a sharp pain go through her body as she was kicked in the ribs and then jerked up by her arms. This time she swore her shoulder had popped out of place as the pain that was there never went away. Sam desperately tried to keep her emotions under control but was unsuccessful as a tear rolled down her face. It was soon followed by more. The tears silently fell to the ground, as she continued to walk on, creating little wet spots in the dirt almost like it had rained. The only hope she had now was in SG-1 and 3 that they would find her and get her out of this mess.

I know its short and I also know its been a while. I do have two ideas I am toying around with. One of them would mean that there would be several chapters left, probably like three or four. The other one would mean it would be a while before your going to see the end of this story. Possibly even the halfway point. If you have any ideas I would greatly appreciate it. So please let me know. And review.


	12. A Hiking We Shall Go

Okay sorry it's been a while but I've been busy and I have some time to myself and I am happy to say that I am finally caught up on my email so I can sit down and type this chapter. Now I swear I had already started typing this out but I just cant seem to find it. Maybe I put it on a different disk I have no idea. Anyways here you go the next chapter.

The guys had been walking what seemed like hours and so far found nothing but many trails and lots of shoe prints. Just about everyone except Teal'c and Jack had started complaining. Finally they took a short break then kept walking. At one point they came to a break in the path only find that there where two different trails leading off in the opposite directions. Teal'c, Daniel, and Jack headed off in one direction while SG-3 went of in the other direction.

They walked for half an hour before they came to a big clearing. The footprints led up to the center and then disappeared.

"Daniel, what do you think?" Jack asked.

"Well truthfully it looks like they just disappeared." He replied.

"Yeah well I think that's the obvious part."

"Well what were you expecting me to say?"

"Maybe something a little more scientific!"

"Jack I'm an archeologist not a scientist."

"I know that."

Just then their conversation was interrupted by Teal'c.

"I believe I have found another trail." He said.

"Where?" both Jack and Daniel asked at the same time.

"It is over here by the tree." He replied.

"You think its any good?" Daniel asked.

"I think its plenty good." Said Jack.

Both Teal'c and Daniel looked at him and he held up a dirty white sock.

"You think that's really Sam's?" Daniel asked.

"Well there's only one way to find out." Jack said. "Lets follow that trail."

And with that they set off down the hill following the shoe prints in the dirt.

Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas. Okay this is just wonderful. I'm about to post this chapter up and I find the chapter that I had already typed up but it wasn't finished just yet. But I think I can make this work in my way. You'll just have to see how. So keep waiting because it wont be long.


	13. Captured

Okay here is the next chapter that I had already typed out before chapter 12. I figured I could still use this one I would just have to put off some of the other stuff I had planned out. Well here you go tell me how you like it.

A weary, tired, hungry, and soaking wet SG-1 walked through the forest following the shoe prints that had been left in the dirt. SG-3 was on a second trail somewhere and hopefully they were having better luck. As much as he wanted to take a break Jack just couldn't. The rain had started up about half an hour ago and was trying its best to wash away the trail, or at least what trail they could find. The ground had become covered in rocks and made it hard to find any traces of footprints. Jack could just barely pick out traces of them in the little spots of mud. He also noticed that the rocks seemed to have been overturned in the middle of the path and in places the boot marks were pretty deep. By the looks of it Carter must have been pretty tired. He continued to follow the subtle signs that someone had been there. Suddenly the trail ended. All traces had disappeared. He didn't see anything that would indicate which way they had gone. Daniel came up next to him. Jack looked over at him not knowing what to do know.

"What?" Daniel asked.

"It's a dead end." He replied.

"So what do we do now?" Daniel questioned.

"Well why don't we take a small break while I talk with SG-3."

"Sounds good." Daniel said and went and joined Teal'c.

Jack grabbed his walkie-talkie and spoke into it.

"Major Hayes can you read me?" he asked.

"Loud and clear Colonel."

"How are you guys doing?"

"We're fine. How bout you?"

"Were a little tired. Looks like we hit a dead end."

"A dead end?"

"Yeah the trail just ends."

"Okay. Well were not having much luck over here either. It seems the trail just loops around in a circle."

"Okay. Well we'll head back and meet you. Where are you now?"

"We are heading down the path you took."

"Okay, well we're going to take a small break then we'll take a look around and if we don't find a thing we'll turn around."

There was no answer.

"Major..."

"Do you read me?"

Silence. There was no answer. Jack knew this wasn't good.

"Daniel, Teal'c hide, NOW." He commanded as he saw movement down below.

They quickly scrambled into the bushes before they were spotted. Just then some Goa'uld walked by. There were five of them. Jack signaled for Daniel and Teal'c to keep down and have there eyes open.

They watched as they appeared from the bushes and headed back down the path they had just come up from.

As soon as they disappeared Daniel spoke.

"Well what did SG-3 say?"

"They didn't find a thing. They said they were heading back down the path that we took." Jack replied

"Shouldn't we warn them?" Daniel asked.

"No use. They broke up. We should probably look around then if nothing pops up go down that path there."

"So we're just going to leave SG-3 to fend for themselves?"

"Look I'm just going by ear here but I think there are going to be Goa'uld troops searching for us so we need to keep moving. If we do go back to the gate it's more than likely that there's a trap waiting for us. So the only option I see is that we keep going." Jack explained. "So just search the area and keep your eyes open."

With that Daniel and Teal'c started roaming the area looking for signs of other paths and stuff while Jack searched the trail the Goa'uld had just come off of.

He definitely saw boot prints in the ground. He noted that they seemed pretty small and they had the same design as on the bottom of his boots. Definitely had to be Carter's.

He was interrupted as he was pulled back into the bushes and a hand came across his mouth. He looked up though the vines to see SG-3 being dragged away down the path in the hands of their captors. Jack looked over at Teal'c and Daniel and saw them clutching their zat's ready to fire. He put his hand and singled not to fire. He checked to make sure the coast was clear before he got out of the bushes.

"Jack why didn't we fire? We could have taken them down easily." Daniel asked.

"Yes I believe we could have." Teal'c said.

"Not just yet." Jack replied getting a strange look and a raised eyebrow. "Their going to lead us to where their keeping Carter and once we find out we can free them but not just yet."

"You sure that's a good idea. I mean what if something else happens to them and they get killed or something." Daniel questioned.

"Daniel just go with it. It's the best plan we've come up with since we were here." Jack replied.

With that he started off down the path making sure they were still out of view but close enough to still see SG-3. Teal'c and Daniel started off behind him making sure no one was around.

Let me know what you think. If your lucky you may get the next chapter pretty soon depends on how much time I have. Also let me know if you have any ideas or want to see something put in the story and I will see what I can do.


	14. Company

Sam struggled to stand up and get over to the food that was laid out for her but was unsuccessful. She just couldn't put any weight on her ankle now and she had been forced to remove her boot because it had swelled so much. She knew that she had to eat to keep her strength up but there was just no way she was going to be able to get to the food. With that she laid down were she was and gave up. It was hopeless. She was weak and injured. She was in some sort of prison cell in a poorly constructed building. Looks like they hadn't been here long. The floor was dirt and there was a small table sitting in the corner. A blanket was laid out in the other corner. She figured that was for a bed. All in all the place was filthy and smelly and filled with bugs. Desperately trying to forget about the situation she was in she closed her eyes and tried to remember other things.

She knew that this was a small Goa'uld settlement. It was located in a desert like area. These thoughts just made her loose even more hope of ever being rescued.

She tried to focus on something else. She thought of Jack and Daniel and Teal'c out there somewhere. They were probably looking for her. Or maybe they had been captured too. What about SG-3. What had happened to them? These thoughts were just to depressing for her. She would be found and rescued. Everything would be just fine.

Just then her hopes soared as the door opened and someone was thrown in. As soon as she realized that this wasn't a rescue she ignored the person.

"Great this is just great. I swear I will never be volunteered again." Said the person.

Sam finally looked up at the person and she immediately recognized the person.

"Lt?" She asked.

"Major! I didn't see you there. It's nice to know your okay. Look we should be out of here soon. Colonel..." He started saying really fast.

"Lt. quiet. Need I remind you we are being watched." Sam said quickly before he said the whole plan.

Questions still swam around in her head but she put them aside until she got home. Now she knew she would get out of here. She just hoped it would be soon but she would probably have to wait until it was dark out. That was how Jack liked to do things. Wait until it was dark. But she could wait until then. Until then she did have company.

Yay three chapters in 2 days. Well let me know what you think. Let me know if you have any ideas. I'm welcome to them.


	15. Bad Feelings

I must say someone sure is psychic out there because I got a review and its along the lines of what I was going to do. Still I must say it made me think of a better and easier way I could do it. Plus it also reminded me of something I had done in the previous chapters that could have played a role. So I must give my thanks to SamJack.

After finding the village SG-1 had freed SG-3 but left Lt. Jamison lying out in the open unconscious. He was soon found and taken to a small building on the edge of the village. With that the rest of them headed off into the forest to come up with a plan.

In the dead of night Jack snuck out of the buses and ambushed the guard that was standing in front of the small cabin. Silently he opened the door and snuck inside. He quickly looked around and noticed the Lt. Sleeping in the corner and Carter sprawled out in the middle of the cabin. Quietly he went and woke up the Lt. and motioned for him to stay put. Then he went over to Carter and gently shook her. She looked up at him sleepily and then laid her head back down. He knew he would have to carry her. He looked her over and noticed that she had taken off one of her boots. Her ankle was all swollen. He reached over and grabbed her boot and handed it to the Lt. and then picked her up. They quietly made their way out of there and shut the door behind them. Only when they were safely in the forest with everyone did they stop for a rest.

"Everyone okay?" Jack asked.

"Yeah we're fine. How's Major Carter?" Someone asked.

"She doesn't look to good. We need to get back to the gate as soon as we can." He said. "You guys okay traveling tonight?"

"We should be able to make it to the gate by dawn." Daniel replied.

"Okay we'll take a five minute rest and then we'll head out and remember to keep your eyes open." Jack said.

Five minutes later they were heading to the gate. They decided to stay away from the trail and by the bushes. The trail was still visible but it was far enough so they would have enough time to hide. Sure enough just as the sun was starting to peak over the hill the gate was in sight. One thing seemed wrong though. There was no one there. In fact they had encountered nobody along the way. Jack was very suspicious that something was going on and he wasn't the only one.

Daniel had a feeling like something was going to happen he just didn't know what. The only thing he hoped for was getting out of here before whatever it was happened.

I know short but at least it was a chapter and it didn't take me long to think of in fact it just kind of came to me. Please review and if you have any suggestions or ideas let me know.


	16. WHAT?

Okay sorry its taken so long but this is going to be a short quick chapter as I do have a fun match to attend tonight so I can go to fair. Hope you enjoy it. Also I have a new story out called "When They Were Teens" please read it and review. Please!

* * *

Janet was sitting at her desk finishing up some paperwork. The last week had been a really slow weak. Very few people had come in with injuries. A few teams had come back after being off world and a few more left, but other than the regular examinations nothing major had happened and that meant she had very little paper work to do.

Just as she was finishing up the last file and setting it on top of the finished pile one of the nurses walked up to her desk.

"Dr. Fraiser you may want to look at this." she said

Janet took the piece of paper and look over it. "Whose is this?" she questioned.

"Major Samantha Carter's." the nurse replied

"WHAT! How come I'm getting this now. I thought that their labs had come back already." Janet said outraged and about ready to yell at someone else.

"Well some of it did."

"And why is that?"

"Well you see it wasn't really top priority on the pile and some of the other people wanted to study that alien blood we found a couple weeks ago and they just now got to it." the nurse stated solemnly and hesitantly.

"Lead me to them." Janet stated.

"Are you su..."

"I said lead me to them."

"Yes ma'am"

Janet followed the nurse down the halls to a room filled with all sorts of high tech machines and a bunch of guys peering over a microscope and some more gossiping about some cute girl. None of them noticed her.

General Hammond was walking down the hall to go talk to Dr. Fraiser when he heard yelling. He quickly walked down the hall to the room to find Janet standing in front of a bunch of guys and a scared looking nurse off to the side. He would interrupt but he decided it would be best to let her finish. Which didn't take long.

"General I didn't know you were standing there." Janet said as she turned around and saw him.

"I hope you have a good explanation because I would like to hear it." he stated.

"Oh yes sir in fact I do. I just got the blood work back for Major Carter sir."

"And..."

More yelling could be heard down the hall.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review and read my other story to please I need some ideas of what to do to continue. 


	17. Dangerous Times

Sorry it's been so long but I've had a lot of computer issues but it's fixed now. I will try and continue to update as much as possible.

Daniel's bad feeling continued to grow. It wasn't until they saw a Goa'uld ship enter orbit and land in the clearing that they realized in how bad of a situation they were in. Now they were stuck in the forest together trying to think of plans to get back to Earth without getting caught, injured, tortured, or any other thing that would include pain and imprisonment. Which would be pretty hard to do. Their check in time was soon approaching and they silently waited hoping that they would not be discovered.

Sam did not look any better either. All they could do right now was bandage up her ankle and keep her warm as the weather continued to get colder.

All their hope was in the fact that they had yet to be found and the possibility that they could be rescued.

"How long has it been?" asked General Hammond as he paced back and forth.

"Around an hour" replied Dr. Fraiser as she walked into the room.

Leave it to SG-1 to miss a check in time. "Okay let's dial the gate". He stated. He figured he had said that phrase one to many times.

The gate sprung to life and started dialing to another planet. Chevron 7 locked and then there was a great whoosh and the wormhole was open.

From where they were sitting they had a good view of the gate and watched as it sprung to life knowing who it was. They watched as soldiers were distracted and surrounded the gate.

The radio crackled and then the clear voice of Gen. Hammond. "SG teams can you read me?"

"Loud and clear." Replied Jack.

"Well then get talking." Was the only reply

They had been through this way to much thought Jack. "Well you see were kind of stuck in a bunch of bushes watching a bunch of Goa'uld surrounding the gate. We can also see their ship." He replied.

"I see" was the reply. "Okay we'll try to figure something out and contact you in an hour or two until then stay safe. Also Dr. Fraiser needs to speak with Sam real quick."

"That's going to be a problem." Jack said as he looked at her lying by Daniel. "She's kind of unconscious right now."

"Well if she wakes up make sure she eats something other than that just make sure she doesn't' get shot." Stated Dr. Fraiser after a moment.

"We will." Said Jack just a little bit worried about what was going on that made Dr. Fraiser so worried.

That was all. The gate closed soon after and the soldiers soon made their way back to the pyramid. Jack looked around and started thinking of ways to get out of this place. Finally he realized something and thought that it might be possible to escape. He gathered everyone together and told them his plan.

Sorry if it's a bit sketchy but I'm still catching up on sleep. At least I have an idea of what to do.


	18. A Plan Goes Awry

* * *

Well I started typing out the next chapter but then an idea sprung into my head. Just to let you know it will involve pain and you will find out what it was about with the first chapter. So let's get started

* * *

The sun had set a little over an hour ago and it was now completely dark except for the faint torch lights of the Goa'uld. Jack sat crouched in the bushes cradling Sam and watching for the signal. It seemed like an hour went by before he saw sparks and heard yelling and saw the Goa'uld jump into action. He pushed Daniel into the clearing and quickly followed him with Teal'c on his heels. He saw the faint outline of SG-3 making their way to the gate. Or at least he thought it was them. He then saw more dark figures quickly approaching the gate. Then he knew it they were toast.

"Retreat" he yelled at Daniel but it was too late.

Daniel had collapsed onto the ground and lay there lifeless. Jack surrendered as the Goa'uld surrounded him, Sam, and Teal'c. They grabbed Sam and Daniel and dragged them off and pushed Teal'c and him towards the pyramid. They were doomed that he knew.

He was not surprised when they were thrown into a cell along with SG-3. The only thing that worried him was the fact that Sam and Daniel weren't there. His worry continued to grow as time went by. They were individually taken and spoken to and then thrown back into the cell. They were given very little food. Soon they were week from hungry and restless from being caged up.

Jack knew what a caged animal must feel like because he certainly felt like one right now. He knew in his mind that there was no way that they were getting out but yet he could not help looking around for a way to escape.

After hours maybe even days of pacing he finally gave into sleep. Although it was very mild he still slept and felt somewhat better when he woke up at least until he noticed he was alone. As if things could get any worse. Maybe he shouldn't think about the fact that he was strapped to a table in the middle of a room. Not to mention the room was filled with a bunch of stuff he knew would cause him more harm than good. There were also a couple of Goa'uld standing in the room and preparing a bunch of stuff for who knows what but he could only imagine the horrors and the pain that it would inflict upon him.

Now he thought back to the others wondering what was happening to them. He hoped that they were in a better situation that he was and by better he meant no strapped to a table.

* * *

Sam became slowly aware of herself laying on a hard surface. She slowly opened her eyes to a blinding light. She was aware of the hunger that clenched at her stomach. Her ankle throbbed to the same beat as her head as she slowly tried to sit up. Her body protested as she became dizzy and was forced to lie back down. She soon heard the sound of footsteps and felt someone touching her. She felt herself being moved so she laid flat on her back. Her arms and legs were restrained. It didn't take her long to realize that she wasn't in the infirmary. The way she was handled was rough and the person gave no notice at all to her complaints. She felt something cold rub up against her head and stay there. She soon heard footsteps retreating from the room. It was a while before she heard them return again but this time there was something else to. It stopped next to her. She felt a hand touch hers and gently squeeze her hand. She felt like she knew it. It was rough but gentle and it was strong and bigger than hers. Some how it made her feel better. Again she tried to open her eyes was not blinded by a light but found it to be dark. She looked over at her side and her breath caught in her throat.

"Colonel?" she asked as she looked into his eyes. "What happened?" she asked as she looked upon the horrors of his face.

"Goa'uld." Was all he could say.

She looked at him and felt like crying. His face was all bloody his nose was broken. His arm she noticed was covered in cuts and scrapes and the skin around his wrists was rubbed raw. She knew not what had happened to cause this but knew it had not been good. She now worried about herself and what would happen to her. For that one single word that had been spoken told all. She now thought of the others and wondered if they were to suffer the same as them or had they gotten away. She only wished to know but knew she better not ask. She could only wait until the time came where they were rescued or killed.

* * *

Hoped you liked it. Sorry again if it's sketchy and if you think its short well for me to think it up as I went its pretty good. Look for the next chapter next week. 


	19. Regrets 2

* * *

My mind is coming up with new ideas by the minute and it just struck a gold mine.

* * *

How had he gotten into this mess? He should have looked behind them. Now Sam had to pay the price. He watched as she laid on the bed unconscious. Her skin was pale and little beads of sweat gently rolled down her face. Her hair was pushed back. She looked so calm like nothing had happened but something had. He wished he could just turn back time but he couldn't. He had to face the facts. He had dragged her into this whole mess and now they both had to deal with the consequences. He had to get some fresh air. He decided to go outside and walk up to his favorite spot. Whatever he did he just couldn't get the sound of her screaming out of his mind. She had been in so much pain and he knew that there was nothing he could do that would help her, nothing at all.

He sat down and looked out over the mountain. Everything seemed so calm. No sign of what had just taken place. It was as if it was a vivid nightmare and nothing else. Her screaming and all he wanted was to get them to safety was nothing but a dream. Some rescue plan he thought. It came to late though. To late to save her from the pain torcher. To late to save them. He should have used his brain. Thought about his actions and what the consequences would be. But whoever thought that just that one night would cause their world to spiral into the unseen. He hated himself. He shouldn't have slept with her then maybe. No he couldn't say it. He couldn't think about it. It was too much.

He didn't know if he could handle it. Not after his son had killed himself. He had never thought that he would face this. He never thought that Sam would become pregnant with his child. He never thought that he could ever love anyone again and he never thought that something this horrible would ever happen.

For in his mind SG-1 would always be there and they would be a team a family. That nothing would happen so severe that one of them could suffer forever. Just from one little mistake. He never thought that they would be separated. He just couldn't picture the fact that he wouldn't see any of them ever again.

* * *

So if you go back to the first chapter you will realize that the first paragraph is the first chapter. I can go on if you wish me to or I can also stop and leave this at the end of the story. If I do continue it will be gloomy. 


End file.
